


Wait, there has to be more!

by orphan_account



Series: Laurens wouldn't wait for it! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laurens told Alexander a horrendous, terrible and unbearable truth.Laurens thinks everything is over between them, but they live pretty near, and John will not let this end so sharply. "Alex, wait, I don't like this ending!"My personal response to all those fics where John gets rejected. Well, here's an AU were John gets rejected but refuses to be unhappy and does something about it!





	Wait, there has to be more!

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue the story with short chapters as this one. I like light readings. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

There's no going back, not after you think that you've done all you can. ''That's a shitty way of comforting yourself'' That's what Alex would say, after all, for him there was never an ''all'' you could fulfill. There was always more. That gave Laurens some hope, because he could go back and fix things; he was going to. He turned off the T.V, the lights, picked up the broken pieces of glass, checked the gas, the oven (just in case). He was slowly realizing he was trying to delay his mission. ''No, come on, just...just do it, like the commercial says, right?". A bit nervous, he took his keys, shot the door as fast as he could, and went to the basement running before he regrets or wanted to check on, What else could he check on? Oh Shit, his phone. "At least having called Alex before arriving to his place would have been convenient, you ass''. He wasn't going up to his apartment again and risk getting trapped back up there. John just sat on his bike and rode with only one command on his head "A's home, A's home", because if he permits himself any other thought, he would first throw up on the thoroughfare between their houses, and then kick his bike and cry. Yep, that's probably what would happen.

"Alex's home, faster, faster". 

He parked the bike on the middle of the front yard. Herc hated that; every time that Laurens visited Alex, Herc would point out how hard he had worked on the little chamomiles, and how delicate they are, and how an specific bike could easily kill them; He would never admitted out loud that he hated it, but he did. At the moment John didn't think of it, actually, he hasn't think about anything since his arrival, nor about what to say to him, or who would open the door. He got to Alex's home, mission completed, Now what? '"It isn't even his house, it has always been more Hercules's than Alexander's". He remembered one time that they were planning a party and he asked "In Alex's place?" But before anyone could agree, Alex said slightly hushed

 

> \- U know, I'll have to ask Herc first, he's the actual owner of the house-.
> 
> -Don't you live there too?- asked Peggy a little annoyed, she probably thought it was an excuse to throw it at her place again, but Alex explained himself,
> 
> \- He let's me pay for a room but it's not my place. Of course he'll agree to the party, but I still wanna ask him-.

Laurens felt bad at that moment for not knowing that. How didn't it occurred to him that Alexander could never afford a house like that, not even shared, not ever with the poor salary he earned working on the library. While thinking of it, John felt bad again, like he wasn't respecting Alexanders' feelings. What was he truly trying to do standing in front of the door? Save a friendship from which he would never feel fulfilled? A forced second chance? He just wanted to make things clear between them, to be honest. He wanted to bring everything to normal, to the cozy mornings where they fell asleep the night before making school work and watching some nature documentary on the T.V that Laurens would put on an effort to get Alex to rest, to stop worrying about everything, because he put his heart on all he does, and that made John admire him, and also fear for him. He would get so angry when something wouldn't work out for him, and Laurens would be there with a nice cup of coffee, ready to help him in any way he can.

Yes, he definitely missed that, and now he got the second part of his mission very clear on his head:

"Get those days back". 

**Author's Note:**

> Honest time: English is not my mother tongue, please correct me if something is wrong or misplaced. I would really appreciate it since I want to get better. Also this is the first time I publish something I've written, so I was afraid of writing a whole thing that would be disliked...please tell me what you think, I know it's short, but it's very late while I'm writing here, so now I just wanna sleep hehe... Of course I'll continue if you like it!


End file.
